


Their Next Adventure

by Selinenuli



Series: Little Agents Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinenuli/pseuds/Selinenuli
Summary: Five years-old Elizabeth Skye FitzSimmons refuses to go to sleep before hearing just one last story.





	Their Next Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after watching 5x12, and kind of forgot about it untill now. Set in my Little Agents story.

“Can you tell me a story?”

Jemma stopped at her tracks and looked back at the five-years-old. “Sweetie, it’s already past your bedtime-”

“Please, mommy. I’m not even tired.  
Just one story… Please”.

Jemma couldn't help but smile at her daughter's attempt of stalling.

"Just one, Elizabeth" she said and came to sit on the edge of the bed. "What story would you like?"

Elizabeth shifted under the covers so that she was now laying half in Jemma's lap. She looked up at her mother's eyes "That time when daddy froze himself like captain America."

Jemma held back a chuckle. Her daughter loved listening to Coulson rumbling about captain America, although no one else did.

"…I was in the future with Coulson, May-"

"-Daisy, Mack and Yoyo" the little girl finished. Jemma smiled "That's right. And your father was here with Hunter, and they found Enoch, who was-"

"-A sentient Chronicom from the constellation of Cygnus" she finished again

Jemma laughed "Why do you need me telling the story? You know it by rote!"

Elizabeth shrugged and cuddled closer to her mother "I just love hearing you tell that."

Jemma run her hand through the little girl's brown curls. She had her father's blue eyes her mother's brown hair and kind smile, and was probably more intelligent than the both of them were at her age.

Elizabeth took her mother's fingers in her little hands, playing with her beautiful wedding ring. "So Enoch took your father to the seer who sent us to the future-"

"-Robin!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Her mother was right; she'd already heard that story a million times. She liked the parts with Robin and Grandma (that's May, of course), although she knew that future would never happen.  
And she loved playing with Robin, even when the older girl was trapped in her own little world - Elizabeth would try to play or just sit and color with her.

She kept listening to her mother's story, staring up at the ceiling decorated with glowing little stars. She was slowly drifting to sleep but was woken up by the sound of her bedroom door opening.

"Hey, why is the little princess still awake?"  
Elizabeth opened her eyes, now fully awake again. "Daddy, you're back!"

Leo smiled softly at her. "Yes. Sorry I wasn't here today, princess. I had to help Mack with something". He apologized as he sat on the edge of the bed, giving Jemma a quick kiss.

Elizabeth moved again so that she was now cuddled between the two of them. Leo bent down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Can I go with you to work tomorrow and help in the lab? I miss Daisy and everyone."

Jemma smiled and locked eyes with Leo above their daughter’s head. “Sure you can, sweetie” she said “But if you won’t go to sleep you won’t be able to get up in the morning”.

Elizabeth immediately moved back under the covers, but not before giving her parents one last hug. “Goodnight, Lizz”, whispered Jemma, placing a soft kiss on the girl’s forehead. “Night” she whispered back, clutching a stuffed monkey to her chest.

Her parents turned off the light and exited the room, leaving the door slightly open.

Later (after making sure Elizabeth was truly asleep because she tended to read with a flashlight under the covers), Leo pulled Jemma to a deep long kiss. When they finally broke apart to breath he murmured “Best adventure ever” against his wife’s lips. She just smiled nodded in agreement.

And raising Elizabeth FitzSimmons truly was, the best adventure they ever had.


End file.
